


Miraculous Running

by alyssone91



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Games, Gen, Not gonna tell the relationship, Runner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssone91/pseuds/alyssone91
Summary: All of them should complete each game they were given, it's either in personal or in group. Depends on the instructions. Of course in the end, they will have their reward.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to write all POV in one chapter (maybe) and each chapter represents one day. All of them were strangers except for... You know who?

_**No one's POV** _

   "Welcome to your first Miraculous Running!" The announcer said through the microphone while the adults who joined the game came into the auditorium in amazement and all of their jaws dropped when they saw the announcer.

   "Please, have a seat, first. I will explain all of these to you. It is an honor that you agree with our games. We appreciate that. I think all of you already know who I am. So, we just skip that one." The announcer said and all of them laughed.

   "Okay, let's just get down into business, shall we? Do you know why we agree to do this? We wanted to test your ability and trust me, this will be fun." The announcer stated proudly. 

   Some of them were happy and were enthusiastic but at the same time, some of them were looked scared and wondered if they could make it.

   "There are eight of you who join the game which is Nino Lahiffee, Nathanael Kurtzberg, Le Chan Kim, Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Cesaire, Lila Rossi and Chloe Bourgeois." The announcer called out their name.

   All of them gasped in shock when Adrien's name were mentioned by the pronouncer. Adrien Agreste? Join the game? Is that possible?

   Then, the announcer continued explaining all of the things they should do and not to do during the game. All of them nodded in understanding. 

"... now, you can all go to the other side of the room and getting to know each other." The announcer ended up the speeches in a happy tone.

_**Adrien's POV** _

   Okay, this is awkward. When we go to the room, all of them looked at me. As in, they wanted my autograph. I mean, come on! I didn't want to do the autography thing-y.

   I have to do something to make them stop staring. "So, umm, how are you guys? Good? I'm good." I started.

   Then, almost each one of them answered me, but not all of them. Some of them had their back facing me, maybe that's why they didn't quiet hear me.

   Suddenly, I felt like someone came near me that made me uncomfortable. Guess who? Chloe Bourgeois. I knew her since I was a little. She's a brat sometimes.

   "Adrikins! Long time no see. How are you, honey?" She asked. Oh, here we go. Why couldn't she get the hint that I'm not interested in her?

   "As I was saying. I'm good." I answered in annoyance. Then, she did the kissing faces. Ugh, I felt more uncomfortable. I need to ran away to a group of boys so, that she would stop.

   I spotted a guy who wore a red cap. I didn't wait any moment. So, I ran to him quickly until I didn't hear Chloe's voice. What a relief.

   "Hey, what's your name?" I greeted and he smiled while I offered my hand. "Hey, I'm Nino Lahiffe. Nice to meet you, Adrien." He greeted back. 

   "How do you know I am that 'Adrien Agreste'? I asked. "Come on, dude! Your face is everywhere. I'm not blind." He laughed. Now, I felt embarrassed but smiled, anyway. 

   We chatted and getting to know each other, but I will get to know the others later.

   When I turned around, I spotted a bluenette once she turned around. All of my attentions landed on her. Who is she? What's her name? I need to know.

_**Marinette's POV** _

   I just standing here doing nothing. Looks like no one was interested to have a conversation with me. 

   All of a sudden, someone came from my back. I have to admit that, this person really made me a heart attack.

   "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm busy creating a new account for my blog, By the way, what is your name?" The girl greeted.

   " _Bonjour_ , my name is Marinette. And you are?" I introduced myself. "Oh, I'm Alya Cesaire. Just call me Alya. No need to be formal." She laughed. 

   Then, an awkward silence filled the air. We didn't know what are we going to say next. 

   I need to think something. Hmm. I've got an idea. We should get to know each other.

   "So, let's get to know each other better." I offered. "That sounds like a brilliant idea." She admitted and smiled.

   We get to know each other better. I could predict that Alya seemed like a nice person. The way she response to me, I could feel like I knew her since we were a little. 

   While we talked to each other, I could feel like someone was looking at our direction. I didn't know who, so I should take a better look of that person. 

   I turned around and saw a green eyes of heaven. Oh my gosh, it's the model. His father is my idol. I just remembered that I have a crush on him when in highschool. That was kind of embarrassing. 

   I have all of these posters in my room about him. But now, when I looked at him, I feel like I still have a slightly crush on him. He also looked at me, we just stared into each other's eyes. 

   Then, I came back to reality when Alya shook me in the arms. "Oh, you have an eyes on the model. I see." Alya teased.

   Now, I was red, embarassed. "It's not like that!" I made an excused. But I still blushed full of red. _Maybe I should put some flour to cover the blush?_ Okay, stop thinking like a crazy person, Mari. I reminded myself.

   "Whatever. But I will keep an eye on you." She warned and laughed nonetheless. Okay, Alya was creepy sometimes, I admit.

   After that, we heard an announcement. All of us were now focus.

_**No one's POV** _

   "Okay. The time is up on getting to know each other. You all can have a rest, now. You'll begin the first game tomorrow." The announcer said.

   "Lots of Love, Master Fu." He laughed. He knew that was a bad joke. Master Fu actually is a director of an action film. That was why they all gasped in shock when they saw him as the host of this game. They all didn't expect that coming.

   Tomorrow is going to be a long day for all of the runners. They need more energy before the game begin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this story on purpose without script. I apologize if this story is bad. So, if you want me to continue, leave kudos and comments!


End file.
